hhfandomcom-20200215-history
Lee Bergere
Lee Bergere (April 10, 1918 (Brooklyn, New York) – January 31, 2007 (Fremont, New Hampshire)) was an American character actor, best known for his role as the majordomo Joseph Aynders on the 1980s television series, Dynasty. He is also known for his role as Abraham Lincoln in the Star Trek episode, "The Savage Curtain", co-starring with James Cromwell in the short lived sitcom, Hot l Baltimore and for his recurring role as Justin Nash in the 8th Season of Falcon Crest. He would also appear in two episodes of the 1960s sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. Biography Born in Brooklyn, New York, Bergere began his acting career in 1936 as an understudy for Danny Kaye in the Broadway production of Lady in the Dark with Gertrude Lawrence. He served in the United States Army during World War II, in charge of entertainment services for soldiers serving in North Africa. After the war, he returned to the US to continue his acting career. In 1954, he would appear on television for the first time, appearing with James Dean in the live production of "Thunder on Sycamore Street" for Studio One. Bergere would eventually appear in 200 television series, including The Alaskans, The Dick Van Dyke Show, Perry Mason, Death Valley Days, Star Trek, Mission: Impossible, Mannix, Hogan's Heroes, The F.B.I., Hot L Baltimore, All in the Family, Wonder Woman, Soap, Dynasty, Scarecrow and Mrs. King and Falcon Crest. He would also appear in the television movies Sullivan's Empire, Incident at Vichy and Evening in Byzantium and the television miniseries Lincoln and North and South. Bergere also appeared in the film Bob & Carol & Ted & Alice in a supporting role. Bergere would also appear in several stage productions, including the 1967 revival of Man of La Mancha, which starred Richard Kiley. The two became good friends and they would remain friends until Kiley's death in 1999. Bergere would also appear in several other productions of Man of La Mancha. Bergere died on January 31, 2007 in Fremont, New Hampshire. Filmography * Time Trackers (1989) * Dream West (1986) (TV series) * North and South (1985) (TV series) * Dynasty (1981) (TV series) * Evening in Byzantium (1978) (TV) * Hot l Baltimore (1975) (TV series) * Birds Do It, Bees Do It (1974) * Incident at Vichy (1973) (TV) * The Six Million Dollar Man: Wine, Women and War (1973) * Bob & Carol & Ted & Alice (1969) * In Enemy Country (1968) * Sullivan's Empire (1967) (TV) * Kitty Foyle (1958) (TV Series) Notable TV Guest Appearances * Falcon Crest playing "Justin Nash" in episode: "Dinner at Eight" (episode # 8.13) 17 February 1989 * Falcon Crest playing "Justin Nash" in episode: "And Baby Makes Three" (episode # 8.12) 10 February 1989 * Falcon Crest playing "Justin Nash" in episode: "True Confessions" (episode # 8.11) 3 February 1989 * Murder, She Wrote playing "Maxim Soury" in episode: "A Fashionably Way to Die" (episode # 4.1) 20 September 1987 * Scarecrow and Mrs. King playing "Zinoviev" in episode: "Saved by the Bells" (episode # 1.8) 28 November 1983 * The Love Boat playing "Van Darwin" in episode: "Two Grapes on the Vine/Aunt Sylvia/Deductible Divorce" (episode # 5.3) 17 October 1981 * WKRP in Cincinnati playing "WPIG Mascot" in episode: "Fish Story" (episode # 1.21) 28 May 1979 * Soap playing "Anatole Martin" in "Episode #2.8" (episode # 2.8) 9 November 1978 * Soap playing "Anatole Martin" in "Episode #2.6" (episode # 2.6) 19 October 1978 * Wonder Woman playing "Marny" in episode: "Death in Disguise" (episode # 2.16) 10 February 1978 * The Tony Randall Show playing "Clifford" in episode: "Kids' Rights" (episode # 2.13) 7 January 1978 * All in the Family playing "Dean Winslow" in episode: "Mike's Move" (episode # 6.19) 2 February 1976 * Lincoln playing "Actor" in episode: "Crossing Fox River" 30 November 1974 * Maude playing "Peter Durland" in episode: "Lovers in Common" (episode # 3.6) 14 October 1974 * Owwen Marshall: Counselor at Law playing "Conforti" in episode: "I've Promised You a Father: Part 2" (episode # 3.20) 9 March 1974 * Emergency! playing "Milton Zack" in episode: "Alley Cat" (episode # 3.3) 6 October 1973 * The Doris Day Show playing "Jeff O'Neal" in episode: "A Small Cure for Big Alimony" (episode # 5.20) 12 February 1973 * Wide World of Mystery playing "Luigi" in episode: "A Prowler in the Heart" 1973 * The Doris Day Show playing "Prince Rupert" in episode: "The Crapshooter Who Would be King" (episode # 4.21) 7 February 1972 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Major Wolfgang Karp" in episode: "Kommandant Gertrude" (episode # 6.21) 28 February 1971 * The Young Lawyers playing "Alfred Marcos" in episode: "The Russell Incident" (episode # 1.8) 9 November 1970 * The F.B.I playing "James Bowden" in episode: "The Innocents" (episode # 6.7) 1 November 1970 * It Takes a Thief playing "Raoul" in episode: "The Suzie Simone Caper" (episode 3.21) 2 March 1970 * Mission: Impossible playing "Dr. Labashi" in episode: "The Brothers" (episode # 4.10) 14 December 1969 * Star Trek playing "Abraham Lincoln" in episode: "The Savage Curtain" (episode # 3.22) 7 March 1969 * Mannix playing "Harvey Templeton" in episode: "Comes Up Roses" (episode # 2.2) 5 October 1968 * Death Valley Days playing "Culverwell" in episode: "By the Book" (episode # 16.24) 10 May 1968 * Run for Your Life playing "Karl Verner" in episode: "The Exchange" (episode # 3.26) 27 March 1968 * Mannix playing "Steven Kosloff" in episode: "The Falling Star" (episode # 1.15) 6 January 1968 * The Wild Wild West playing "Colonel Wayne Gibson" in episode: "The Night of the Colonel's Ghost" (episode # 2.24) 10 March 1967 * Mr. Terrific playing "Actor" in episode: "The Formula Is Stolen" (episode # 1.5) 6 February 1967 * Pistols 'n' Petticoats playing "Pirandello Lovelace" in episode: "The Stranger" (episode # 1.18) 14 January 1967 * Mission: Impossible playing "Alfred Kuderlee" in episode: "The Legacy" (episode # 1.14) 7 January 1967 * Jericho playing "Actor" in episode: "Have Traitor, Will Travel" (episode # 1.4) 6 October 1966 * T.H.E. Cat playing "Emil Sanderson" in episode: "Sandman" (episode # 1.2) 23 September 1966 * Get Smart playing "Richelieu" in episode: "Shipment to Beirut" (episode # 1.29) 23 April 1966 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Count Von Sichel" in episode: "The Prince from the Phone Company" (episode # 1.26) 18 March 1966 * Mona McCluskey playing "Maharajah" in episode: "Stranger in the Love Nest" (episode # 1.13) 23 December 1965 * Amos Burke, Secret Agent playing "Prince Dana Ransputa" in episode: "Or No Tomorrow" (episode # 3.13) 15 December 1965 * Convoy playing "Boulon" in episode: "Sink U-116!" (episode # 1.9) 12 November 1965 * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Prince Panat" in episode: "The Tigers Are Coming Affair" (episode # 2.8) 5 November 1965 * My Favorite Martian playing "DeWitt Merrick" in episode: "Tim, the Mastermind" (episode # 3.6) 17 October 1965 * The Addams Family playing "Dr. Francis Chalon" in episode: "The Winning of Morticia Addams" (episode # 1.34) 21 May 1965 * Perry Mason playing "Dr. George Devlin" in episode: "The Case of the Murderous Mermaid" (episode # 8.23) 18 March 1965 * The Alfred Hitchcock Hour playing "The Detective" in episode: "Wally the Beard" (episode # 3.19) 1 March 1965 * The Munsters playing "Ramon" in episode: "Herman's Rival" (episode # 1.15) 31 December 1964 * McHale's Navy playing "Fair Pierre" in episode: "McHale and His Jet Set" (episode # 3.12) 4 December 1964 * Kentucky Jones playing "Mr. Petroff" in episode: "The Sour Note" (episode # 1.8) 21 November 1964 * Karen playing "Arturo Magdelinni" in episode: "Karen's Mixup" (episode # 1.1) 5 October 1964 * Perry Mason playing "Dr. Nevin" in episode: "The Case of the Deadly Verdict" (episode # 7.4) 17 October 1963 * Perry Mason playing "James Wall" in episode: "The Case of the Witless Witness" (episode # 6.28) 16 May 1963 * Wagon Train playing "Alex Lamont" in episode: "The Mary Beckett Story" (episode # 5.32) 9 May 1962 * Bonanza playing "Ricardo Fernandez" in episode: "The Dowry" (episode # 3.31) 29 April 1962 * The Dick Van Dyke Show playing "Mr. Mason" in episode: "One Angry Man" (episode # 1.24) 7 March 1962 * The New Breed playing "Ed Wollock" in episode: "Sweet Bloom of Death" (episode # 1.9) 28 November 1961 * Shotgun Slade playing "Actor" in episode: "A Grave at San Gallo" (episode # 2.27) 1961 * The Law and Mr. Jones playing "Charles duPrais" in episode: "The Long Echo" (episode # 1.11) 30 December 1960 * Michael Shayne playing "Ned Webster" in episode: "Murder Plays Charades" (episode # 1.10) 9 December 1960 * Wanted: Dead or Alive playing "Carlos Domingo" in episode: "Surprise Witness" (episode # 3.7) 2 November 1960 * Outlaws playing "Maurice" in episode: "Beat the Drum Slowly" (episode # 1.3) 20 October 1960 * Alcoa Presents: One Step Beyond playing "Joe Bernheim" in episode: "The Storm" (episode # 2.39) 21 June 1960 * The Alaskans playing "Jack Hawley" in episode: "The Bride Wore Black" (episode # 1.27) 10 April 1960 * Alcoa Theatre playing "Stan Gorman" in episode: "The Slightly Fallen Angel" (episode # 2.14) 4 May 1959 * Deadline playing "Ed Mowery" in episode: "Accusing Finger" 1959 * Decoy playing "Jerry" in episode: "Tin Pan Payoff" (episode # 1.35) 9 June 1958 * The United State Steel Hour playing "Curt Watson" in episode: "A Family Alliance" (episode # 5.20) 4 June 1958 * Decoy playing "James Anderson" in episode: "Cry Revenge" (epsidoe # 1.29) 28 April 1958 * Robert Montgomery Presents playing "Actor" in episode: "Joe's Boy" (episode # 6.19) 24 January 1955 * Studio One playing "Arthur Hayes" in episode: "Thunder on Sycamore Street" (episode # 6.26) 15 March 1954 * Man Against Crime playing "Felix" in episode: "Beauty and the Beasts" (episode # 5.17) 31 January 1954 External links * Wikipedia Biography * Memory Alpha Biography * Obit at Boston.com * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Lee Bergere at the Internet Movie Database Bergere, LeeBergere, LeeBergere, LeeBergere, LeeBergere, LeeBergere, Lee